Sunsets
by xokatel
Summary: A one shot of Blaster Blade and Blaster Darkness coupling. Requested by SilverWing123. Boys Love, Shounen-ai Yaoi. The theme of darkness and light needed each other to exist.


A/N: So this is a fic I made for SilverWing123. This features the Blaster Blade x Blaster Dark. So this is shounen-ai and also will be featured mainly in the planet Cray universe. I do hope you like it, and I hope I managed to grasp the characters well enough (wish they had more background episodes for those of planet Cray). My imagination is a gutter of fun and can be dangerous when it takes over canon.

* * *

Kai walked all around his apartment, his pace increasing as his voice increased in volume. "Aichi, Aichi!?" he called out the boy's name. He walked across the halls of his apartment, through his bedroom, the kitchen and aha! There he was.

A lump of blue hair managed to pop out from the tan colored sofa. Kai looked down to find, Sendou Aichi sleeping on his-or their?-sofa. Several stray strands of dark blue hair covered part of the boy's face.

Kai could see the movement of Aichi's chest rising and falling with each breath. He smiled. Kneeling down next to Aichi and noticing a trail of Vanguard cards across the boy. Kai closed his eyes leaning over to plant a small kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"What? Kai-kun", the boy's sleeping voice came out. Kai's eye opened wide, when did he wake up.

"Ah, nothing," Kai said, a small trail of pink streaming across his face. Kai brushed a few stray bangs away from Aichi's eyes. "You fell asleep again, rebuilding your deck?" Kai asked, quite curious, seeing all of Aichi's cards spread out on the coffee table, next to the sofa.

Kai pressed a soft kiss onto Aichi's lips, a warm smile forming after. Even if it was just temporary.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, still flustered from the kiss.

"Hm.." Kai said, running his hands across Aichi's soft blue locks.

"You know our Vanguards and Units? Well I've been thinking..what is it like in their world. The planet Cray's war ended, and both darkness and light have joined forces. Yes they fight for us and all, but well-do you ever wonder what they're doing now?

Kai ruffled the hair on top of Aichi's head, giving an amused grin. "What do you think they do?"

"Well, I'm not sure.." Aichi trailed off. "But I can't help but wonder."

* * *

Out among the mountainous region of planet cray were several warriors, all spread out yet still ready to go at any given time. The sun had just risen on planet cray and on the peak of a mountain, Blaster Blade stood, looking below at his friends.

Flogal and Wingal were playing down in the grassy region below. On occasion jumping into a pond or puddle, trying to splash water onto the other. The completely pink canine, would run past Wingal, antagonizing him to chase her. He responded, chasing after his friend all around the fields of Cray. Occasionally one would pounce on top of the each other, they were much like animals in the human world. They all enjoyed their life, each others company and were loyal to those around them.

Blaster Blade had a warm smile on his face, happy to see his comrades finally at peace. It had been a long hard battle, against Leon and the destruction of their universe lay ,in the balance.

Finally in peace, no clan above the others. Still occasionally getting to see his leader, when using the Royal Paladin deck, was one of his most joyful moments. All units were free and able to choose their own destinies, find their own leaders or Vanguards. Planet Cray was safe and sound.

"Its unusual to see you just alone like this, Blaster Blade," the words came from a male's voice, a tone slighter lower than Blade's own. He turned around, it was surely him. A confident smirk sealed over his lips. "Leader-san"

"Blaster Dark." the Vanguard replied, a warm expression heightening his features. _You never change, he thought._ Blaster Dark shared much similarities with Blaster Blade. They both wore full body suits of armor. Dark wore dark black and blue armor in contrast to Blade's white and blue. The colors and contrast also matched their personalities well.

Together they were the darkness and light and though it may have seemed weird at first, it was hard to see them as anything but soul mates. They completed each other. "You know all along, I just wanted our clan's to combine forces, and I don't consider that a victory. Back then it was through, our lead-no, through Aichi's strength that we were able to stop the darkness in Ren's heart." Blaster blade took a cautious step forward, not used to the usual antics of Blaster Dark.

Sometimes they would just spar with each other, while other times, Dark seemed so lost. He'd be reckless and they'd both end up nearly falling of a cliff in Cray, nearly meeting their end. Yet fighting was how they understood each other, it was a way for them to physically connect when they couldn't react well with words. "I was thinking.."

"Of course you were," the cocky Vanguard retorted , then closing the small distance, Blade had tried to put between them. He noticed the Royal Paladin's body begin to tense, as if ready to strike at any moment. "Relax, I just..wanted to see you, Blade." the Shadow Paladin commented, words quite blurry and soft. He wrapped an arm around the back of Blaster Blade, pulling the Paladin's body against his. Blade felt himself shiver.

Blaster Blade let out a sigh, part of him wishing he hadn't desired the contact to much. Of course he could get away, at any time, what made him upset was that he constantly chose to stay right here, at Dark's side. Blade reminisced, "Do you ever feel guilty, for Aichi, we both kept steering him between light and darkness, I mean it almost feels as though he -had- to pick both sides..It makes me wonder sometimes what if he hadn't been involved with the Psyqualia at all.."

Blade heard a low voice chuckling behind him, Dark's breath tickling the blue hairs upon the Blade's neck. It caused Blaster Blade to shiver, still refusing to lean in to the others hold. "You still worry about that, our 'Vanguard', chose his decision from the bottom of his heart. We are both a part of him, and through both shadows and light he has become that much stronger..That much closer to those dear to him, the Kagero-user for instance" Dark finished, he felt Blade come out of his hold. Turning around, a soft expression in his eyes.

"Blad-umph.." Dark stopped talking feeling a soft kiss placed upon his mouth, the contact was enough to make him close his eyes. They both basked in that moment. It truly was perfect now, or as perfect as their life on Cray could be. There would always be power struggles and more than occasionally even the Paladin's would get into their own fight.

"I missed that," Blaster Blade said, nodding his head towards the other and walking towards the edge of the hill they were on. He beckoned for Dark to follow, and they both stopped, taking notice of the gorgeous sunset beginning to form. Hues of orange, pink and a dark red lying a top one another.

"I hated being apart, at war with you for so long...and then seeing my whole Clan vanish from the face of Cray. In those last moments before I was sealed away, taken by Leon's Aquas Warriors, I didn't feel fear. I felt nothing but a sharp pain, I felt I let everyone down, I let you down." The darker of the two paladins began to kneel down to the ground, grabbing Blade's wrist and pulling him down with him. Sitting down, and at a lower level then usual they were able to see a clearer sunset, and see as far down as possible of its origins.

"I hated that moment, of course not only, losing my comrades. I hated losing you, seeing that look of concern on your face, noticing how torn apart you were, being so far from Aichi..." Dark had mentioned, his gaze turning towards the sky. Hating to see the broken look in Blade's expression, his dark emerald eyes were glistening. They probably threatened to run with tears, yet as a warrior and as a leader, Blade wouldn't allow it to happen, not now anyway.

His voice was still choked up, "I could always hear him you know, I'd hear him call for me, choosing his 'Avatar', though of course we could never make it there. The Golden Paladin's, I'm so glad he put hope into that group, I was useless, completely sealed away by the Aquas warriors, I couldn't even help.." Blade mentioned, leaning his chest down over his legs. Coiling up, everything inside.

Blade breathed out a low sigh, which had been one of the last straws for Blade. "You always believe that working together we'd have hope," Dark had replied, grabbing Blade right under the neck of his uniform. He pulled the light Vanguard right up against him, their faces just inches away. "So what makes you think that now is a time to lose that hope!

Blade could literally feel each and every word coming from his partner. "You were the one who never gave in, despite how unrealistic your ideals seemed. You never stopped believing in your dream, and well here we are. Using all the units, their strength combined we will achieve Victory and be able to stop any "Voids" or forces trying to disrupt planet Cray." Dark finished, releasing his hold for a second, only to grasp his hold on the back of Blade's neck. He pulled him in for a crushing kiss, finally seeing those tears escape. Ones that Blaster Blade would deny for their whole existence, and even beyond.

"Its okay, to feel pain, you can't even begin to hide from me anyway, Blade," Dark assured the Royal Paladin, his hand moving from the back of Blade's neck to caressing his face. His spare hand rested on Blade's back, massaging small circles all across his him.

They turned back to the darkening sky, the true light coming out of it was beautiful. The pink and reddish colors contrasted brilliantly and it was all surrounded by a soft yellow light. Blaster Dark held blade right up against him, the others face buried against the armor surrounding his chest. Dark caressed the top of Blade's forehead with his lips. He felt those long held, tears flowing down his chest. Dark breathed out slowly, eyes closing, as he held his love tighter. "You know I love sunsets?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" Blade whispered not moving from his current position still leaning into Dark.

"Its the variance among the colors in the sky ," Dark started, "Its beautiful, while darkness is about engulf the night, there still is that glimmer of light breaking through. The light gives into the darkness, for a certain time, trusting it to take control. While. opposite takes place during a sunrise. During that moment, we realize, how lonely the sky would look if completely shrouded in darkness or how blinding the the light of the sun can be. Yet when they're both together one coming into the other, something beautiful happens...And it becomes obvious how much dark and light are meant to depend on each other, how much they both are needed, by everyone..." Dark looked down at his lover, holding him that much closer so he wouldn't slip out of his hold.

He finally noticed the Royal Paladin begin to relax, having closed his eyes, leaning into the other. Blade took notice, a rare smile, a truly genuine one graced his lips. For right now the Light and Shadow Paladin's were together. They were home.


End file.
